Adoring Dominance
by Maneshi
Summary: When a couple consists of two Seme's, fighting for the role of the dominant one can end up in utter chaos! But how does it go when a couple is two shy Uke's? Yugi and Ryou may be able to discover the answer to that....Yaoi, Lemon. Please read.
1. Fire and Memories on a Rainy Afternoon

**Adoring Dominance**

A/N: To all who have read my work before, hello! And to those who have not, I hope you enjoy what I have to offer. This idea came totally spur of the moment and I decided, why not write it? My intent is for it to only be a one-shot consisting of a couple chapters, but if you want more, I'll give you more. The only way I'll know is if you review And, to those wondering if "Love Doesn't Have to be Logical" is ever going to be updated, yes it will I just don't know when. Maybe when I'm done with this I'll be motivated enough to go continue on it. I want to put up a few chapters to make up for all the lost months that have gone by between updates. Thanks for putting up with me and hope you like this. Please tell me what you think!!

Contains: Cuteness, fluff, mushy romance, yada yada, and of course, tasty lemon

Chapter 1: Fire and Memories on a Rainy Afternoon

Out of all the strange things to fawn over in life, fire and water had to be one of the most common contradictory interests of all of human nature's positive side. It's funny to some how one can gaze longingly into a fire, their eyes entranced by the vivid dance of the orange-red flames, the brightness calling to your danger instinct, pleading with you seductively to come closer. It won't hurt, fire never hurts. It merely intoxicates it's onlooker, it's secrets challenging you into it's territory.

And the water....something most consider to be a pleasant experience. Most think of it as for in a swimming pool, or a bath, or a calm beautiful ocean stretched out across the beach. But some, those who know better, are well aware of the horror that lies beneath the calm surface, waiting with baited breath to strike at the right moment, taking those nearby off guard. It can be just as dangerous as fire, only instead of burning them, disentigrating their bodies so their souls were left to wander the afterlife, water surrounded you all around, high and low and all sides. At first it feels safe, like a caring mother's womb would, but one spends too long, the caring nature turns its back on you, leaving you to struggle for survival in it's blue green walls.

Yes, fire and water were two very alluring forces of natures to many a human, both very different yet very much the same. Yes most people were very much calmed or stirred by these two powers. Ryou Bakura was no exception.

He released a breath that very much needed letting go, some of his mind spacing leaving him with the air. He sat comfortably on his plush big couch in his living room, staring back and forth between the warm, alluring fire that danced excitedly in the fireplace, and the steady but easy going thunderstorm that took place just beyond his window. The sky was completely coated with big fluffly clouds of dark gray, lightning decorating the sky like an out of place streak of paint. The steady raindrops fell casually from the sky, splattering onto solid surface where ever it touched, soaking and moistening what lay beneath it.

The brightness in his eyes dimmed as he began to grow distant again. He was in a very serious thinking mood this night. Storms ususally did this to him, as it's subdued color atmosphere left very few in pleasant moods. But it was something else too, something much bigger in his mind that had been shouting itself out to Ryou for as far back as his distant memory could recall at the moment. No, the rain had not caused his deep thoughts; it merely amplified it.

He sighed at that point, his big brown eyes drooping as his shifted in his spot, readjusting for his body to grow comfortable once again. Something had been bothering him for quite a while, and try as he might as he struggled and fought with it, he could never win the battle. When he came close to a conclusion, the problem just threw him back down, laughing at him with a gloat as it claimed victory yet again. Yes, he had a problem. And that problem concerned what lots of people considered to be a 'touchy' subject, one not easily brought up, even to those close to you and trustworthy. That topic was called sexuality.

Was he gay? Ryou wondered many times about that question, finding no answers in his search. If someone were to ask him, he couldn't give them a straight answer. He had never been with anybody, not boy or girl. He had had crushes on females as he grew up, but they all contained little seriousness, if at all. He had never gone out with a girl, done anything with a girl, barely spoke to a girl. He had female friends of course, who's company he enjoyed greatly, but nothing sparked suggesting to him it could be more then simple human compassion or friendship. And he had never thought of a boy that way.

Until now that was...that was what caused the white-haired boy to question himself, asking his heart what path it chose for him. He had thought about talking to his father, but Ryou didn't feel quite comfortable enough to discuss it with him. He loved his father very much, and they got along just fine, but they had never had a very close father/son relationship due to his work which took him away more often than not. To bring it up would cause major discomfort and embarrassment, for the both of them. Plus, he was rarely home anyway, and it was just the two of them.

It was then he turned to look at something laying off in the short distance, away from both the fire and the storm. On a small dark wooden chest sat a framed photgraph, rather large for one to be sitting on furniture. The picture consisted of him, his mother and father, and his sister, Amame. He tended not to look at it too often, for it just filled him with great sadness at his past in Britian. His mother and sister had died in a car accident long ago, leaving him and his father heart stricken. They were both very sweet and loving, full of gentleness and charm that attracted many people to them. Amame had only been twelve years old.

He tore his eyes away from the picture to fight back the depression that sought to sink in. No, he would not think about that. Not now, not anymore, or at least very often. He mourned plenty for everyone during the short time after, and struggled horribly to come to grips with things and get on his feet. How he found the strength he may never come to know. But he did, and he moved on. But it didn't change the fact he missed them and still loved them dearly. His heart would always have gaps in the stictches that sewed it back together.

All his saddening thoughts broke away as a noise brought him back to the present, forcing his distant visage to return behind the sweet serene face. It came again, louder but not loud as can be, from his front door. Rising from the couch, he strolled hurriedly to the door, wondering as to who could be over at this time, and in this weather. He opened it cautiously, shocked by what he saw. He was well aware his mouth was hanging open rudely, but it didn't register. His eyes widened, hands frozen on the door, halfway leaning out. Finally, he spoke the first word that came to mind.

"Yugi...?"

End of Chapter 1


	2. New Clothes and New Truth

A/N: Hi all!! I'm back again, Chapter 2 ready and waiting for your anxious eyes! Not much to say except I am going to finish this soon; after all, it's only going to have about one more chapter. Like I said, if you all want more, request it nicely and I will see to it. If you notice any spelling or grammer mistakes, I apoloize in advance; it was a little late when I finished writing this, and I did read it over spell-cheking (Since I'm using WordPad.) Well, just want to thank the people who reviewed, and then on to the story! Oh, and please review! Please!!

**SmutBunnyPride**: Thanks for coming to read it Glomps I know you're not a YGO fan and all but I'm glad to see you enjoyed it. And I'm sure my obsession will die down someday, but for now, it's probably not gonna change much...I have an original idea and I'll get to work on outlining it and all. Lots of love, from Maneshi

**Innocence Within:** I corrected the two mistakes you pointed out in the first chapter, thank you! Hugs And I'm glad my writing style impresses you. Why so many people like it I will probably never understand but.....you all do, so I'll keep more coming. Good luck on your own stories!

**Shadow Tongue: **Glad to see you enjoyed it, so here's what you wished for as you said in your review. Chapter 2 in black and white!!

**DMX**: Thanks again for the review, glad to see I'm sparked some suspense. This chapter will answer your question

Well, that's all I have to say for now. Enjoy Chapter 2, and don't forget to click that little button down there where it says "Submit Review" It'd be much appreciated .

Contains: Shounen-ai, fluff, cutesy stuff, a little angst, and yada yada.

Chapter 2: New Clothes and New Truth

"Yugi...?"

There he stood, drenched to the core, looking up at the boy from England with those big puppy eyes. His blue school uniform was now near a midnight shade due to the rain, his sneakers sloshing as he shifted his feet. Drops glistened off the golden pyramid that hung around his neck, and his tri-colored hair that always stood up on end, was now beginning to droop, the points curled downward, his spiky golden bangs limping over his face. Despite how he seemed, he still managed a sense of humor.

"O-Oi Ryou-kun, nice weather we're having isn't it? Would you mind if I came in? It's great but I think I'm more of a land person..." He stretched his mouth into a shaky smile. That brought Ryou back to his senses and he closed his open mouth.

"Oh, of course, come right in." Ryou ushered his friend in and he did so quickly. He closed the door and turned to face him. Yugi was standing dead center on the mat that was laid out in the foyer, arms wrapped around himself, shivering. He had to get out of those clothes.

"What happened to you, besides the obvious that is?" Ryou asked, walking around him so he faced him face to face.

"I was out walking, trying to clear my head. I didn't realize it was raining until I felt my hair going limp. I couldn't find a cab or anything and your house seemed closer then mine...I-I'm sorry if I'm bugging you..." His head bowed a little.

"Oh no, not at all. I wasn't doing much of anything. We better get you out of those wet clothes though, and fast. Go ahead and take your shoes off, I'll be right back with a towel." Ryou practically sprinted out of the room, heading for the bathroom and grabbing a large baby blue towel out of the closet. He hurried back to Yugi, who stood in the same spot, his soaking wet sneakers sitting beside him.

"I wasn't sure where to put them...." He said, seeing the quizzical look on Ryou's face. He came closer to Yugi, towel in hand. He noticed his shivering had grown worse, the lock on his arms tightening with each second. He really needed those clothes off....that put an interesting little thought in Ryou's head, but he shrugged it off as quickly as it came.

"You had better just take your clothes off here, you'll risk catching a cold. I'll throw them in the dryer, and lend you some of mine."

"Okay, a-arigato Ryou-kun." He said politely, unwinding his arms to pull the jacket off his shoulders. He dropped it cautiously onto the floor, his hands going to fumble with the buttons on his shirt. His shivering wasn't allowing that to be so easy though, so Ryou decided to intervene.

"Here, let me help." He said, stepping forward to begin unclasping the buttons on Yugi's white shirt, soaked gray. Yugi thanked him again.

"No worries." The taller boy said with a sweet smile. _My pleasure in fact...._He thought as he pulled Yugi's shirt gently off his arms onto his jacket. He took the puzzle off with it, hanging it on a coat rack nearby, watching as Yugi undid the belt around his neck.

Out of all the boys he had ever known, Yugi held the top rank of being the cutest one. His short height and childlike features enhanced his innocent demeanor, but the way he talked and carried himself showed that he was indeed a teenage boy, matured, confident in the ability to accomplish whatever task was thrown his way. As Yugi finished removing his clothing, Ryou could see why Yugi would suffer at the hands of bullies. He was small but steady, not very built like many boys their age were. His skin glistened with moisture, making it irresistable. His shoulders were just broad enough to fulfill their masculinity, the curves of his body more effemite but still attractive.

Ryou brushed his thoughts aside as he remembered why Yugi was stripping down to practically nothing in his foyer. He moved forward and offered him the towel. As Yugi began drying himself emphatically, clad in only his black boxers (Which of all the clothing had suffered the least in the storm and were still quite wearable.) Ryou remembered why he had begun to question his sexuality. When he had first met him, something striked him a little more then hopes for a good friend. Yugi was very kind and caring, and it showed in his big amethyst eyes. His smile always made Ryou glow, like he was having the best day ever even when it wasn't like that at all. As time went on and him and Yugi became closer friends, Ryou began to feel like there was could be more than just friendship betweem them. But could Yugi feel the same? The white-haired teen doubted it. It was plain as day Yugi had a thing for his childhood friend, Anzu. Granted he liked Anzu a lot and thought she was a good friend, he couldn't help but feel a little envy towards her, sometimes worse if the mood was bad enough. After all, it was she who had won Yugi's love, not him. Once again he came back to reality as a small hand shook him.

"Uh, Ryou-kun? Are you all right?" Yugi asked, still caring enough to aid to others even when he was going through a hard time himself. He was looking up at Ryou questiongly.

"Yes, yes, of course I'm fine. Just spaced out a little is all. Now then, about those clothes." He reached down and scooped up Yugi's drenched garments, putting his sneakers off to the side to dry. He gestured for Yugi to follow him as he led the way to the laundry room, putting his clothes in the dryer and looking through a basket full of neatly folded clothing. Yugi stood quietly, towel draped over him in an attempt to keep warm. Ryou turned back to him not long after, holding something in hand.

"Here, these should work fine, though they might be a little baggy. These are still pretty warm, they haven't been out too long." Yugi smiled, a small but happy one, as he took the offered clothes.

"Thanks Ryou-kun, you're a great friend." He flashed a look of appreciation that made Ryou's heart flip. He handed the towel back to Ryou, setting to putting on the outfit his taller friend had picked out for him. Ryou couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed at the fact Yugi was dressing himself again, and he could no longer admire the smooth, peaches and cream, perfect skin....He smacked himself mentally. _Come now, this is not the time for such thoughts! Yugi is probably still very cold, he keeps shivering...Oh but I'd love to be able to take care of that myself -- stop it you dirty thoughts!!!_

When he actually looked at Yugi now dressed in his clothes, he couldn't help but grin. They did turn out to be quite baggy on the small boy, the shirt going down to his knees almost, the sleeves just showing the tips of his little fingers. The pants hung around his legs and billowed out over his feet, but they were snug at the waist and not going anywhere.

"Better?" The English boy asked, still grinning.

"Much." The tri-colored returned the grin.

"Good. Would you like to come upstairs, hang out for a while? We have a bit till your clothes dry."

"Sure, that'd be great!" He replied enthusiastically. It made Ryou want to chuckle, but he held it in his throat. He led Yugi upstairs to his room, which was clean as always. Unlike other teenage boys, who let their rooms go to utter disaster, Ryou made a point of keeping his tidy. Then again, maybe it came from growing up in England. Yugi kept spinning around, looking at everything in his room. He grew dizzy though, and began to waver.

"Easy there." The older one warned, laughing. He hurried over to Yugi's side to get him sitting on the bed, so his balance could be regained more easily. The small one laughed lightly.

"Sorry about that, I just wanted to look, it's been so long since I've been here." Ryou nodded understandingly, but sad at the realization that Yugi couldn't remember his room. He had only been here a few times and it was a while since the last.

But he was here now, sitting on Ryou's bed, looking cute as ever in clothes three times his size, head cocked to the side like an adorable kitten. Ryou sat down next to him, trying to appear casual although inside he was a jittery mess.

"So...what were you thinking about as you walked around in this lovely storm we're having?" Ryou asked, emphasizing the sarcasm on 'lovely'. Yugi grunted in response and looked down at his feet.

"Well....a few things..." He replied in a hesitant tone. Ryou frowned; Yugi obviously wasn't willing to talk about it, but he looked so sad, gazing at the floor with his head drooping. Granted he didn't want to push him, he didn't want him to just not say anything. The thought of Yugi being hurt in anyway made Ryou actually want to find that person and give them bloody hell.

"Yugi...I don't want to pressure you into talking but...if something's really bothering you, it might be best to talk to someone..." He inched a little closer, cautiously. "I know we're not the best of friends, but if it'll at least make you feel any better...." He trailed off then. Yugi had started shifting. He let out a small 'huh' of surprise as he noticed Yugi's head bow more, bangs hiding his face. What sounded like sniffles came to Ryou's ears, and he instantly began to grow concerned for his small friend.

"Yugi-kun...what's wrong?" He moved closer and slowly, inch by inch, wrapped an arm around him, gripping his shoulder gently, showing him he was there. Silence answered him, save for Yugi's sniffles. He moved even closer and held Yugi to him, trying to coax him into telling him what bothered him so.

"A-Anzu..." Yugi finally whispered, so softly Ryou barely caught the name. His eyebrows quirked as he clenched his fist, hiding it so Yugi couldn't see.

"Anzu? What did she do Yugi? Did you two have a fight?" Ryou probed gently.

"I-we...her..-Yami..." He was stopped short as tears began to flow down his soft face. He lifted his hand to cover his eyes, seeming embarrassed at the small outburst.

"Sssh, it's all right Yugi. No need to be embarrassed, just let it all go..." He wrapped both arms around him now and began to cradle him back and forth, soothing him, saying reassuring things to help ease his little crush's pain. Yugi tried to speak again but the words wouldn't come out, as he ended up crying harder into Ryou's shirt. The innocent Brit continued his comforting, turning up the notch as Yugi's mood increased. He began petting his hair and rubbing his back to calm his sorrows.

"W-W-We didn't have a fight or anything, exactly..." The younger boy said in the plateau of silence. Thus causing Ryou to perk up in surprise. He rocked him again when he didn't speak for a while. "We-I, I went....I went to her house today, after school got out and all. I-I wanted to finally come out and tell her what I had been hiding for who knows how long...that I liked her more then a friend, and I-I hoped for something more...She-She just stared at me for a few minutes, looking like a deer caught in headlights. I felt myself shaking inside but maintained calm. Finally, she spoke, the words I dreaded most..." He trailed off, looking too in pain to keep going.

Ryou wouldn't stand for that now though; he had come too far now, and he didn't want to go get it from Anzu herself. He squeezed his shoulder. "What did she say Yugi?" His voice was soft as can be.

"She...She...-She said that....she didn't feel that way for me, I was only a friend in her eyes, and that she was very sorry if she did anything to led me on. Despite how I felt I still kept my calm facade, so I asked her what I also feared might happen...if it was my Yami she liked instead....My guess was right...." His head remained snuggled against Ryou's chest.

Ryou said nothing as he rubbed Yugi's back again, his mind in turmoil between great sympathy for the small boy with purple eyes, and anger for his female friend, even a little towards Yami. But now was not the time to go on a mental revenge streak. Thankfully, Yugi went on.

"I didn't know very well what to do at that point. We just stood there, looking at each other. She looked so sad and sorry, and I was sure at that point my mask fell and showed how I felt, because I saw tears starting to form in her eyes. I forced a smile on my face and told her I was sorry for inconveincing her like that, and asked if we could still be friends. She gave a small smile and said of course. We gave each other an awkward hug before I took off, tears flying off my face. I just started running...no purpose or place in mind, I just felt the urge to run....like it'd help me escape the misery I was feeling."

"Yami showed up and asked what was wrong. I couldn't help it as I blurted it all out. He held me and told me how sorry he was about it all and he didn't try to win Anzu's love at all intentionally, and that he only cared for her as a friend, nothing more. He tried to get me to go back home, but I didn't think I could handle it, especially since I didn't want to worry Grandpa and tell him what was wrong. I promised to meet up with him later, that I wanted to stay out for a while and clear my head. He let me go though he looked worried. I started wandering mindlessly around the city, avoiding anyone familiar I saw. I kept doing so until I realized it was raining and I ended up on your doorstep."

He finished then, taking a deep breath as he continued to soak up the warmth and good feelings from the embrace Ryou had him in. The elder boy simply held him for a while, not speaking anything with his lips, for the aura he gave off seemed to fulfill the job quite good enough. At last though, as his hidden, shrunken, sneaky side began to plant out of character thoughts in the white-haired boy's head, he spoke, breaking the comfortable but odd silence.

"Yugi...I-I'm so sorry....I wish I could help you more; I can probably only imagine the heartache you're going through..." His apology came out in a gentle, emotional whisper. Yugi lifted his head from the comfortable spot on Ryou's chest, looking up into understanding brown eyes, slightly surprised.

"There's no reason for you to be sorry Ryou-kun, it wasn't your fault that I couldn't win Anzu's heart...I guess it just wasn't in the cards.." He sighed, looking about to sprout more tears. But he quickly wiped that look off his face, "And you're doing more then you think just by letting me stay here, helping me out. You're one of my greatest friends; I know we don't hang out a lot but it's true. You're one of my best."

That alone brightened the shadows over Ryou's heart immensly, and he didn't hold back his smile. Those words touched deeply. However, it managed to strike a little chord of sadness in him, for he feared what Yugi must have while he gathered his courage to confess his love to Anzu; that his feelings would go unreturned, receiving only love as a friend from his heart's choice. But...he would never know how things could turn out if he kept hiding it. He had been thinking about it for a long while, and figured sooner better then later. Yugi could still end up with someone else, and then Ryou would never have a chance. Taking a breath, he reached down for a fist clenched with will power and prepared to do what his heart chanted for him. He had to take a chance.

He let go of Yugi, scooting away just the slightest. He figured that intimate of contact might not help the chances of the reaction he hoped for. Yugi looked confused but Ryou assured him with another one of his smiles, saying nothing was wrong. He took another breath.

He had to do it....

This was it....Sink or swim, now or never....

"I really appreciate hearing I'm such of value as a friend to you Yugi; Really, I quite am." He started off, keeping his smile and showing his appreication through his eyes. This made Yugi look happy, for it beamed on his face. "But...I can't help but ask....is that all I'll ever be....just a really great 'friend'?" He prepared himself for the worst, keeping his eyes on Yugi's, tightening his hands in the slightest.

Shock was common, confusion was obvious, anger and upset were to be expected. Gentle and wondering however, were rare to be.

"W..What do you mean Ryou-kun?" Yugi asked in the softest voice. Unknowingly, he titled his head to the side. Ryou resisted reacting the way he wanted to the adorable look.

"I....I mean...." Another deep inhale came. This really was much more difficult then he expected. He almost considered backing out, just making up some reasonable excuse to slide by, keep the truth buried inside. But, the stronger part of him, argued he had already started the race. Might as well cross the finish line, even if it meant not winning first place.

"What I mean Yugi, is.....is....is that I would like it if we could....try being more...than just friends....I've....I've liked you for a long time......I think I may even....feel more...." He decided to stop there, gathering his mental wits for whatever Yugi's reaction may be. Despite the urge to get up and run from his crush's face, he kept still, brown orbs locked on purple.

Yugi's reaction was a quiet one. His eyes were bigger, the shock and sinking in showing through the gestures of his eyebrows. His mouth hung open in a small gap, the lightest touch of red drawn over the bridge of his nose. He remained still, every muscle and limb in place. His breaths were quiet, his blinking decreased. Ryou so badly wished for him to speak, to say anything, scream, rant, back away, decline, just _something_.

Finally, he did just as Ryou wished.

"R...R...Ryou-kun....you really mean that...?" The small innocent asked, looking up with plain as day surprise. And was that hope Ryou saw in his eyes?

"Y-Yes Yugi, I do...I meant every word, from the bottom of my heart..." He felt it safe to scoot a little closer at the point, keeping the eye contact going. "When I first saw you, something struck though me, arguing with me that what you were to me was more than just a caring friend. I couldn't believe it at first, and I continued to question myself, and I think I may know which way I walk..." He felt his face going red just a little. "I'd like you to be one to help me figure that out...and see just what this is I feel..."

The look on that serene, sweet little face made Ryou want to jump up and start doing gymnastic flips all across the room. It was a face of pure joy, the cutest little smile, big eyes full of acceptance and happiness, clouding with a thin layer of tears, cheeks flushed.

"I'd love to be the one to help you Ryou-kun...." His whisper was barely audible, but to Ryou it screamed like music at a dance.

"It's funny, that you mentioned that, because when I first met you, something was nagging at me. I kept studying you, trying to figure who you were behind that air of mystery. I thought it was just curiosity, but something told me it wasn't just that. I kept thinking about you more then I ever had about any of my guy friends. I'd like to see too, if this is the path I'm destined to take."

Ryou could never describe how he felt at that moment; ecstatic, relieved, overwhelmed, fulfilled...they all fit into a jumble of pure happiness. His eyes filled with tears, but they dared not go past the breaking point.

"Oh Yugi....you have no idea how that makes me feel." He moved more towards him and not thinking, pulled him into his arms, wrapping him in a secure embrace, holding him close. Yugi responded by wrapping his arms around Ryou's neck, running a couple timid fingers through his white hair. Both breathed heavily, still jittery over the whole transition from friends to something more. But both couldn't be happier, sitting there, feeling completely natural about the hug. Yugi slowly settled his face in Ryou's shoulder, who began petting his hair.

Perfect. The moment was absolutely perfect, no flaws, no mistakes. Just perfect.

Until he felt Yugi start to tremble lightly under his arms. His look of content faded as worry took over.

"You okay?" Ryou asked, wondering why his little angel was shaking. He smiled to himself. That was right, he was his little angel now.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just nervous..." Yugi replied, shifting to get comfortable. Thankfully for Ryou, his trembling went as quickly as it came.

"I am too. Don't feel bad. It's like a whole new start for the both of us." He continued petting the black and red hair, his look of content returning to his face.

"Sure is....just like....a whole new chapter..." Yugi's voice began to grow more quiet as he said that, shifting himself again to look up at Ryou.

"...to a whole new book...." The English boy carried on, leaning his face closer by instinct.

"...About a whole new life...." Yugi moved his face closer in response.

"...With a whole new love..." With another thought crossing their minds, the two innocents kept moving their faces until their noses touched. Then, just like that, their lips touched briefly. Both gasped at the electric shocks that surged through their veins. Ryou moved so he was leaning over Yugi just a little, holding him still. Yugi moved his hands from around Ryou's neck to his shoulders, gripping them lightly.

No more words said at that moment as they leaned in for their second, and longer kiss.

End of Chapter 2


End file.
